


Live show

by lxvetoms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvetoms/pseuds/lxvetoms
Summary: Tenendo gli occhi su sé stesso, Harry sposta il suo peso su un solo gomito e apre la sua mano destra dove il suo cuore sta battendo. Le sue dita lunghe, il suo palmo largo mentre si sposta giù verso la pancia il più lentamente possibile. Ha fatto pratica davanti ad uno specchio prima, ma non è come guardare la sua immagine lievemente sgranata su di uno schermo, sapendo che lo sta guardando anche Louis.(Oppure, quella volta in cui fanno una videochiamata)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Live show

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [live show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421402) by [hereforlou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforlou/pseuds/hereforlou). 



> Questa storia non mi appartiene in alcun modo, sono solo responsabile della traduzione.
> 
> Potete trovarmi su tumblr: @lxvetoms  
> oppure su twitter: @lxvetoms
> 
> In caso di eventuali errori e imprecisioni contattatemi.  
> Un bacio.

Harry è più che stordito quando termina di sistemare il proprio portatile. Si è assicurato che fosse completamente carico, ha provato le luci affinché fossero perfette (fioche e d’atmosfera ma non abbastanza da rendere difficile federe cosa stesse facendo), e ha lasciato una piccola collezione di oggetti a portata di braccio. Si siede al centro del letto, il portatile difronte, e non può fare a meno di controllare un’ultima volta prima che faccia la chiamata. Apre Photo Booth e aggiusta gli ultimi accorgimenti una volta che si vede sullo schermo. La sua pelle è di un colore caldo, i suoi capelli sono gonfi e brillanti, le sue guance già arrossate dall’aspettativa.   
Sta bene, e sorride tra sé e sé prima che cambi i suoi lineamenti in qualcosa di meno sciocco e più sensuale. Non si è mai preoccupato di apparire sensuale di proposito prima, ma sa che la sua faccia possa sembrare tale quando non sta prestando attenzione, comunque prova.

“Possiamo parlare domani se sei troppo stanco” è la prima cosa che Louis gli dice quando si collega alla chiamata, e Harry si vede imbronciato sullo schermo.  
“Domani non sarà San Valentino” risponde (anche se tecnicamente, è già il 15 dove Harry è a Londra) e sente il liscio sbuffare una piccola risata. “Accendi la videocamera”  
“Non sono bello nemmeno la metà di quanto lo sia tu, ti avviso.” Dice Louis, facendo sì che Harry guardi la propria immagine, e poi eccolo lì, il suo portatile chiaramente appoggiato sul petto e il suo viso stanco prende gran parte dello schermo. La sua pelle è coperta dall’ombra, ci sono dei cerchi scuri sotto agli occhi.  
“Brutta giornata?” Harry chiede, avvicinandosi. Sa già tutto riguardo la giornata dell’altro, hanno già scambiato messaggi per gran parte del giorno, ma comunque. Louis è via da meno di una settimana. La differenza tra gli orari non è nemmeno così importante — cinque ore tra Londra e New York e Harry ha per la maggior parte del tempo riposato, quindi non gli importa delle chiamate alle tre del mattino. Ma se Louis è disponibile per parlare solo adesso, qualcosa deve essere successo dall’ultima volta che si sono sentiti.   
“Nulla che vedere il tuo bel faccino non possa aggiustare” Louis sorride, occhi stanchi e increspati agli angoli, e Harry prova a far sì che il suo sorriso sembri provocante, o almeno qualcosa di diverso da stupidamente inebetito. È stato denominato in moltissimi modi negli ultimi anni — nei giornali, in TV, in persona dalla maggior parte dei giornalisti — ma Louis che lo chiama bello gli fa ancora venir voglia di ridacchiare nel suo cuscino, “Dove sono i miei cuccioli?”  
“Li ho chiusi giù in cucina” spiega Harry. “Non volevo del pubblico. O, almeno” ghigna “troppo pubblico”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, ancora sorridente, prima di lasciar andare uno sbadiglio dietro la propria mano.   
“Non vorrei spaventarli ancora” dice.  
“Sono lontani dall’essere spaventati”   
I loro cani li hanno beccati abbastanza volte da far sospettare Harry lo facciano di proposito. Nina è abbastanza alta da raggiungere la maniglia, e Sid è talmente silenziosa mentre cammina sulla tappezzeria del pavimento che riesce sempre a raggiungerli inosservata. Ed è così, finché non iniziano a pregare di salire sul letto. La prima volta, ha abbaiato ad Harry finché questo non è sceso dal letto e allontanato da Louis, per poi ringhiare ogni volta Harry avesse provato a ravvicinarvisi.  
Nina è molto più rilassata. Solitamente lei vuole solo raggiungerli.

Harry non darà loro alcuna opportunità stanotte. Li ha lasciati al piano di sotto e promesso premi se si fossero comportati bene. Lo hanno guardato come se lo avessero capito.  
Volendo tornassero indietro al discorso originale, Harry si allontana così che sia visibile tutto il suo corpo e non solo il viso, poggiandosi indietro sulle mani. Vede gli occhi di Louis passare da un parte all’atre dello schermo.  
“Indossi più di quanto mi aspettassi” dice.  
“È così?” Harry chiede. Abbassa il mento, guarda in basso sul suo grembo nudo, poi rialza lo sguardo su di Louis, che forse sta iniziando a sembrare un po’ meno stanco.  
“Beh, stai indossando il mio maglione. Non riesco a vedere nient’altro”   
“Forse non c’è nient’altro da vedere” risponde Harry, fiero di sé stesso per la sua veloce arguzia mentre è così desideroso di iniziare che è sorpreso di riuscire a fare conversazione.   
“Ne dubito” dice Louis calmo, poi lo sguardo che rivolge al riccio lo rende scattante a sfilarsi il maglione dalla testa senza nemmeno pensarci.  
Lo ha lasciato per aggiungere un indizio su quello che potrebbe aver pianificato, ma anche così funziona. Non è mai stato così aggraziato provando a spogliarsi, comunque. Quando si osserva di nuovo sullo schermo, i suoi capelli non sembrano più così ordinati, le sue guance sono andate dall’essere rosa all’apparire rosse, ma Louis sicuramente sembra più in guardia.   
“Adesso, questo è qualcosa di simile a ciò che avevo in mente” dice. “Cosa vorresti fare adesso?”  
“Non solo io” dice Harry. La sue erezione svettante tra le gambe. È in questo stato dapprima ancora si sedesse, semplicemente pensando a fare ciò. Adesso che Louis lo sta finalmente guardando, non vede l’ora di poter finalmente avvolgere una mano attorno a sé. “Insieme”  
“Ma sembri già pronto a lasciarti andare, amore”  
Harry sposta gli occhi dal viso di Louis dal piccolo rettangolo sullo schermo, dove può vedere il suo petto e la punta del suo cazzo spuntare dal bordo più basso. Ha fatto un ottimo lavoro per quanto riguarda l’illuminazione, se deve dirla tutta. Sposta i suoi fianchi verso l’alto, rendendo il suo cazzo completamente visibile per un secondo, prima di ricadere sul materasso con un rimbalzo.

Sta veramente bene, in realtà. 

Mantiene gli occhi sulla sua figura, sposta il suo peso su un solo gomito e apre la sua mano destra dove il suo cuore sta battendo all’impazzata. Le sue dita sembrano lunghe, il suo palmo ampio mentre lo fa scivolare in basso verso la sua pancia il più lentamente possibile. Ha fatto pratica allo specchio prima, ma non è la stessa cosa mentre vede l’immagine leggermente sgranata sullo schermo, sapendo che anche Louis lo sta guardando.

Louis.

Gli occhi di Harry si spostano velocemente sull’altra metà dello schermo, dove il liscio lo sta guardando intensamente, un sorriso vago sul viso.  
“Ricordi che sono qui?”  
“Io — Non avevo dimenticato fossi qui” Harry prova a difendersi, ma non può fare a meno che guardare lo schermo dove è proiettata la sua immagine, la mano a metà strada verso la propria lunghezza.  
“Va bene” Louis dice mentre qualcosa fa rumore accanto a lui. La sua webcam sobbalza mentre si posiziona più comodamente e solo la metà più alta del viso è visibile finché non riposiziona il computer “Continua, per favore”

Harry ride. Vorrebbe dire che il suo piano era avere entrambi esposti all’altro, proprio come sarebbe stato se avessero speso San Valentino assieme. Poi pensa che, solo perché Harry non può vederlo, non sia detto che la mano di Louis non sia già sotto le coperte tra le sue gambe, quindi rimane zitto.

Comunque gli piace.

Ritorna a guardarsi. Si è seduto, così che la sua faccia adesso sia completamente fuori dall’inquadratura. Del rossore inizia ad espandersi verso il petto, i peli pubici appena visibile per la leggera luce. Harry spinge lo schermo del suo portatile un paio di centimetri giù e sente Louis emettere un sospiro felice.  
“È bello” il liscio borbotta, suonando stanco ma attento. L’altro si morde le lebbra, muovendosi così da poter stendere sul lato opposto del computer una gamba, lasciandolo tra le gambe.  
La fotocamera riprende dalle gambe fino a poco giù dalla pancia, la sua erezione posata sulla pancia e le palle che coprono il perineo e qualsiasi altra cosa Louis voglia dare un’occhiata.  
Questo tipo di angolazione non è nuova ad Harry. Ha scattato la giusta dose di foro provocanti, più che altro polaroid che lui e Louis hanno dovuto distruggere dopo esservici un po’ divertiti, non si può mai essere troppo attenti. Quasi non c’è parte del corpo con cui non sia familiare, ma sa che il liscio è più familiare con la vista tra le sue gambe di quanto Harry possa mai esserlo, e si chiede cosa Louis provi guardandolo senza poterlo toccare, per una volta.  
“Com’è?” chiede.  
“Voglio dire, vorrei poter vedere anche il tuo viso, ma non me ne lamenterò molto”  
Harry apre ancora di più le gambe, allungandosi per alzare i propri testicoli e spostarli. Deve spostare lo sguardo dallo schermo — il suo collo sta iniziando a dolere — ma può ancora sentire il respiro di Louis rallentare.

“No, decisamente non me ne lamento”

“Soddisfatto, il riccio si lascia cadere sui cuscini dietro di lui. Chiude gli occhi, la testa alzata verso il soffitto, e usa la sua mano libera per afferrare la propria lunghezza, i testicoli ancora nell’altra. È così duro che deve controllarsi per non sibilare non appena entra in contatto con la carne bollente, ma non può fermare le sue gambe dal tremare.  
È sicuro che è ancora visibile oppure Louis avrebbe detto qualcosa, quindi prova ad immaginare come sia in questo momento. Si tocca, lento e costante, alzando la lunghezza così che Louis possa vederla. Usa le proprie dita per strofinare la punta umida il più possibile, trascinando il prepuzio verso il basso e sperando Louis stia dedicando abbastanza attenzione. Ogni tocco della propria mano lo fa sentire il suo inguine un po’ più stretto, e stringe l’altra mano, improvvisamente desiderante che Louis dica qualcosa.

“Non hai nulla per renderti umido, piccolo?” risuona la voce del liscio, roca e dolce ma comunque inaspettata.

Annuisce anche se sa che Louis non può vedere la parte alta del suo corpo, Harry lascia andare i propri testicoli e afferra una bottiglia di lubrificante lasciata in precedenza sul materasso — insieme ad un preservativo che non crede userà più, e un nuovo plug con cui voleva sorprendere Louis ma che probabilmente non riuscirà a provare questa volta. Può percepire che non durerà abbastanza.  
Si sta ancora sfregando, trova la bottiglia quasi terminata e la stappa. Sa quanto a Louis piaccia un po’ di pasticcio, quindi ne versa una generosa quantità sulla cappella del proprio cazzo, rivestendone le dita e sentendone il freddo, il liquido cola sul suo perineo e tra le sue natiche. Trema alla sensazione, alza le ginocchia così da poter piantare i piedi sul letto e alzare i fianchi più facilmente. Dovrà aver mosso il portatile per Louis emette uno tsks, che fa fermare Harry.

“Hai bisogno di esser tenuto fermo?” chiede, la voce riempie la stanza, il suo calore manca.  
“Scusa” mormora il riccio. Lascia la bottiglia da qualche parte sul letto e inverte l’utilizzo delle mani. Prende il proprio cazzo con quella asciutta e lascia scivolare verso il basso quella appiccicaticcia, dietro i testicoli e tra le natiche.

“Ecco fatto” Louis respira “Userai le tue dita per me?”

Il gemito di Harry si trasforma in un piagnucolio quando trova la sua apertura, e stringe la presa sul suo cazzo per tenersi lontano dal limite.  
Non è la prima volta che si tocca davanti a Louis, ma non sono mai stati così lontani quando Harry lo faceva. Si sono segati insieme al cellulare abbondantemente, ma questo è diverso.   
È difficile dimenticare che Louis lo stia guardando attraverso lo schermo. Provando ad immaginarselo seduto sulla poltrona al lato opposto della stanza non funziona. Anche quando i suoi occhi sono chiusi, la voce di Louis suona leggermente distorta provenendo dagli altoparlanti del portatile, e il riccio non può tenere lontano dalla mente l’immagine dei suoi occhi blu stanchi e il suo viso, gli occhi semichiusi su di lui. 

“Sembri così grande da cui, tesoro” dice Louis “Grande e disordinato, non è così?”

C’è del lubrificante che fa appiccicare il proprio sedere al letto. Harry strofina un pollice alla base della propria lunghezza e ascolta la voce dell’altro, provando ad avvicinarsi alla webcam. Deve avvicinarsi troppo, perché sente Louis ridere e dire “Allontanati un po’, amore. Non voglio perdermi nulla.”  
Harry si allontana al meglio, appiccicandosi alle lenzuola e calciando il portatile almeno due volte, prima che l’altro gli dica che va bene.  
“Lì, sei perfetto” sussurra e il cazzo di Harry ha uno spasmo nella sua presa. Ama quando la voce di Louis diventa così morbia, come se non intendesse parlare ma non potesse fare a meno di complimentarsi con Harry. Lo rende duro all’impossibile, le spinte della mano assumono velocità mentre le dita dell’altra mano stuzzicano la propria entrata.   
Potrebbe non aver bisogno di altro per venire, ma poi Louis sta parlando di nuovo.

“Forza, fammi vedere” sta dicendo. “Fallo per me, piccolo”

Harry può solo immaginare come sia in questo momento, spingendo due dita dento sé stesso, tenendo la propria erezione coì forte da poterla sentire pulsare e la pelle così appiccicosa dal lubrificante che può sentire le sue dita muoversi dentro e fuori dal proprio corpo così come può sentirsi iniziare ad ansimare.   
C’è del sudore raccolto sotto le proprie braccia, i muscoli che si sforzano mentre inizia ad accumulare ritmo. Preferirebbe di gran lunga fosse Louis a scoparlo con le sue dita, tenendo giù i suoi fianchi con l’altra mano mentre Harry è semplicemente concentrato sul proprio cazzo. Continua a fare un pasticcio, strofina disordinatamente mentre le sue mani diventano confuse, la sinistra mai stata la più precisa. Brontola frustrato mentre la pressione cresce per fluire fuori quando si distrae, i suoi denti stretti e le gambe rilassate. Vorrebbe solo sedersi e segarsi per bene, ma sa che in questo momento sarà molto sensuale, e questo dovrebbe essere tanto per Louis quanto lo è per lui.   
Preme le sue spalle al letto e inarca la sua schiena, le dita che scivolano nella propria fessura fino alla terza nocca. Louis emette un mormorio.

“Stupendo, Harry. Sei sempre così bello”  
Harry sorride tra sé e sé e si concentra sulla mano per adesso, un terzo dito inizia a farsi spazio assieme alle altre.  
“Puoi fermarti adesso, piccolo. Puoi segarti adesso, okay? Voglio vederti venire su tutto il tuo corpo”

Le sue dita emettono un rumore appiccicoso uscendo, e poi il riccio ha entrambe le sue mani sul proprio cazzo, una che tiene vagamente la base mentre dà degli strattoni con l’altra, i suoi fianchi si muovono e il petto che trema per ogni lamento e ogni gemito che lascia andare.

Pensa di poter sentire anche Louis muoversi, e non è sicuro quando questo appuntamento si sia rivoltato in sé stesso che segue tutte le direzioni di Louis così velocemente, ma all’improvviso Harry è pieno dell’urgenza di guardarlo. Si siede al meglio, lo stomaco serrato perché ha ancora entrambe le mani attorno a sé, e geme quando realizza che lo schermo è angolato troppo in basso affinché lo veda bene. Con un lamento apre ancora di più il portatile, la mano bagnata e poi si appollaia sul materasso poggiando il proprio peso su questa, l’altra mano sul proprio cazzo.

È così concentrato sulla propria immagine sullo schermo (il petto che luccica per il sudore, il glande rosso e gocciolante) che impiega un paio di secondi per notare che la webcam di Louis sia spenta.

“H-Hey! Non riesco a vederti”  
“Io posso vedere te, però” arriva la voce di Louis. Il rettangolo dove prima era il suo viso è nera con LOUIS T. scritto al centro in un font bianco. “E ti giuro che in questo momento tu sei molto, molto meglio di me, tesoro.”

Harry sta per protestare — lamentarsi e lamentarsi e fermarsi finché Louis non riaccenda la propria webcam — ma impiega solo un secondo a pensare se sia o meno nella posizione di arrendersi. Sapendo che Louis lo sta guardando (e pensando sia bello) è più che abbastanza per Harry. Non gli interessa se Louis si stia segando con lui. Se lo sta facendo, fantastico, Harry non vede l’ora di sentirlo. Ma se non fosse così, renderebbe il tutto ancora più sexy che stia seduto a guardare Harry, dicendogli cosa fare mentre non ne ottiene nulla. Non è sicuro perché, ma l’idea gli fa piombare lo stomaco.

“Almeno parla con me” Harry non può fare a meno di pregare, guardandosi sullo schermo e spingendo verso l’alto i fianchi.   
“Sto parlando con te”  
“Con—continua”  
“Cosa vorresti io dicessi?” Louis chiede, uno sorriso nella voce. Suona anche lui un po’ affannato, a meno che Harry non se lo stia immaginando.   
“Dimmi come mi vedi”  
Sente Louis ridere, ma prima che Harry possa continuare a pregarlo, inizia a parlare.  
“Sai quanto bello tu sia, amore” dice. “Non riesci a smettere di guardarti”  
“Questo è—“  
“Vuoi negarlo?” no, Harry non lo negherà. Si sta guardando, non che possa guardare Louis, comunque. “Alta il portatile, voglio vedere il tuo viso”.

Ancora, il riccio usa una mano appiccicaticcia per alzare lo schermo del portatile, e poi lo avvicina a sé. Il suo viso è di un rosso brillante, le guance e il naso arrossate, i capelli gonfi. I suoi occhi offuscati, le pupille larghe, e dovrebbe essere strano guardare al proprio viso in questo momento, ma ancora, sapendo che questo è ciò che sta vedendo Louis lo fa sentire in modo diverso e bene e come se avesse bisogno di venire in questo istante.  
“Cazzo, così bello” dice Louis. “La tua bocca, tesoro. Non hai idea di come tu sia”  
Lo sa. La sua bocca è aperta e le labbra sono lucide e rosse dai morsi. Sembra distrutto.  
“Mi faresti fare ciò che vorrei con quella bocca se fossi lì, non è così?”  
“Uh-huh” Harry balbetta, perché lo farebbe, lo farebbe ma preferisce non pensare a cosa farebbero se Louis fosse qui. Sarebbe stato un San Valentino moto diverso, con scambi di regali di persona invece che inviarseli a vicenda, e con tocchi e baci e altre cose che coinvolgevano la bocca di Harry e altre parti del corpo.   
“Verrai presto, amore? Fammi vedere, forza”  
Il riccio chiude gli occhi con forza, la mano destra che aumenta di velocità finché non sente come se il proprio braccio potesse avere un crampo, e poi la voce di Louis di nuovo alle sue orecchie: “Forza, piccolo, fammi vedere, forza” e Harry stringe la presa attorno ai propri testicoli, l’altra mano si muove attorno al glande, e poi viene, spesse strisce di sperma tra le nocche e sulla sua pancia e un po’ sul portatile.

Impiega alcuni secondi ad aprire gli occhi di nuovo, dopo. Può sentire il respiro di Louis pesante, il proprio cuore sta ancora battendo nel petto come se potesse uscirne fuori in qualsiasi momento. Si sente rilassato e sudato e pronto a dormire per le prossime dieci o quindici ore, ma prima ha bisogno di vedere.

“Louis” dice “accendi la webcam. Per favore”

E Louis lo fa, e il suo viso prende gran parte dello schermo, il portatile ancora sul petto. È un po’ più sgualcito di prima, però. I capelli arruffati sulla fonte, e nemmeno la luce blu riesce a nascondere il rossore sulla guance. Quindi si è unito ad Harry, molto per il suo già grande ego.

“Ciao” dice Harry. Afferra il portatile e lo tira con sé quando si stende sul letto prima di strofinare le mani sulle proprie gambe e sulle lenzuola.  
“Hey” Louis gli sorride. “Pensavo non volessi un grande pubblico”

Harry si imbroncia, confuso. Poi si vede sullo schermo, e si avvicina e quasi salta quando vede due paia di occhi dietro le proprie spalle.

“Porca puttana” scatta, sedendosi con uno slancio. Il suo portatile salta dal suo stomaco e atterra sul materasso, ma è troppo occupato ad osservare i due cani che in qualche modo sono riusciti ad uscire dalla cucina e entrare nella propria camera in qualsiasi momento nella scorsa ora senza che se ne accorgesse. Sid sta ansimando mentre cerca di saltare sul letto accanto a lui. Nina è sul pavimento e sembra quasi stia osservando fino all’anima di Harry. “Giuro gli piace tantissimo” dice a Louis. 

Ma Louis non risponde, un momento più tardi, attraverso i piccoli altoparlanti del computer, inizia a russare.


End file.
